Like a cowboy
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Adam gets sick will his family be there for him when he needs them the most?very time I fall I get back up again Cinch my saddle up and find me another wind Let it take me where it wants to go Another one horse town, another damned old rodeo I know this life is crazy But I'll be home soon baby I'll ride in on a sunny day, Sing you a song, steal your heart away Like a cowboy


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it's just Pa and I relax, I'm safe. I'm really sick, the sickest I've been in a long time, my stomach hurts something awful. It's been hurting since this morning, since I woke up,but as the oldest I decided to suck it up, too much work to do, always too much work to do. I went out to help Hoss with the fence, I did alright,until the end. The horse spooked, kicked me,in the right spot, more like the wrong spot, and I went down fast, pain getting the best of me. He managed to get me up and I got onto my horse, and we got back to the house. He called for Pa, I couldn't move at that point, too much pain,and they got me off the horse, and into the house,to my bedroom. I let them undress me, too weak to do it myself, then Hoss went to get a bowl of water. He did so, then came back, Pa told him to go to town to get the doctor, Joe is out fishing today, otherwise he would've had to do it. I am guessing Hoss made it back with the doctor if Pa is waking me, maybe now we can figure out what's going on with me.

The doctor is ,,which is good, he knows us,which makes it easier in a way. "Hey there son, heard you're not feeling so well, can you tell me what's going on Adam "he asks gently as I see him place the bag on the floor beside the bed, rummaging through it for a thermometer. "My stomach really hurts Dr Martin, I woke up with it hurting, but just thought it was a stomach ache, it's been getting worse as the day has gone on, I went out to help Hoss with the fence, we were getting ready to head back, and the horse spooked and kicked me in the stomach, then it got a lot worse "I murmur softly as I let him place a stethoscope against my chest,to listen to my heart. "OK son, we'll take good care of you, figure out what's going on "he murmurs as I nod, too tired to say anything. I see Pa lingering in the background, by the door,watching me,making sure I'm alright. He's worried about me, he always worries when us boys are sick or hurt, the worry doesn't let up until we're well again.

"Alright son I'm going to have to get you on your back I'm afraid, I need to feel your belly, see what's going on"he murmurs as I see Pa come over to help him roll me on my back. "Easy my son, deep breaths for me"he murmurs as I do so, knowing the worst is to come, this is going to hurt like hell. I let them do it, hands under my knees,one under my side, then they get me onto back, and it about takes the breath out of me, it hurts. It finally settles, and I let him lift up my shirt, and he feels my belly. I do alright until he hits my lower right side, and he lets go,it hurts like hell. "Alright son, I'm going to be honest, it doesn't look good,it looks like you have appendicitis, I can get it out of you, I'll be able to give you ether, which will put you asleep, but it's going to be rough "he says softly as I feel Pa grab my hand gently.

"I trust you Doc"I murmur softly,I'm scared,but I know this needs to be done,to get me feeling better. I've been lucky to not need surgery in my 28 years,I've had minor procedures but nothing more,until now,it figures it would happen sooner or later. "OK son,we'll have to get a table set up downstairs,then we'll get going alright"he murmurs softly as I feel Pa kiss me on the forehead,like when I was younger, to comfort, "it'll be ok my son, I promise,we'll get through this, your young and strong"he murmurs softly as I feel him place a cool cloth against my forehead, to cool me,then he leaves the room with docks they can go get setup for me. I'm alone for awhile, then they come back,and it's time, for better or for worse. I let them help me stand, then they guide me downstairs, to the living room,and it looks like they dragged one of our old tables in there for me. I let them help me on there, there's a sheet covering it for comfort, and they get my shirt off, then cover me with the other sheet for a moment, for protection. "Alright son, I'm going to give you the ether now almighty should be out pretty quickly "he murmurs as I feel Pa grab my hand to comfort, to soothe. I see the doctor pour clear liquid on the cloth, then he puts it over my mouth and nose, then tells me to breathe it in. I breathe in the sickly sweet fumes, and before I know it I'm out like a light.

The next thing I know I'm waking up and I'm back in bed quilt pulled up to my chest. My stomach is sore, but not like before,which is good. I made it out alive somehow, I know how dangerous surgery is, so to make it out alive is a blessing from above. I feel a cool hand card through my hair, PA, "Easy my son,you're allrightnik's all over now, how are you feeling"he asks as he sits on the edge of the bed, placing a cool cloth against my forehead. "I'm alright,just sore Pa,how long was I out"I murmur softly, "not too long my son, maybe about an hour,the surgery went well, he got that thing out of you, it didn't take too long, he'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning, the worst is over but you're still not out of the woods, we have to watch for secondary infection, now I think you have some brothers that want to see you, I'll let them in for a few minutes but then you need to sleep "he murmurs softly, "OK Pa"I murmur softly as he kisses me on the forehead. He lets them in,Joe and Hoss, and they come over to me. Joe hugs me softly, trying to not hurt me, Hoss does the same. Then we talk for a few minutes, they give me some water, then they're shooed out so I can sleep. Before I know it I'm out like a light again, wondering if I'll be alright,if i'll get through this,if i'll make it through the night.


End file.
